


Reward

by KotoriYui



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (when will you stop being oblivious Yuri bby ;3;), Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Yuri, Romance, Set after 3rd episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoriYui/pseuds/KotoriYui
Summary: “A-Ah r-reward right? I… I’m very sorry!” He decided to just be honest. Lying wasn’t his policy, much less if it was lying to Victor. “But I’ll make sure to give you whatever you would like. So, can you tell me what it is?”
Victor took Yuri's words and his own feelings into consideration.
(just my fantasies and extreme fangirling after episode 3 -w-)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yô ^0^)/ ~  
> Honestly I had wanted to post this the day after the episode but damn, I couldn't find the time between so much fangirling lmao I'm serious o.o !!  
> Anyways, in truth I didn't want to write any Victuuri fic with so little episodes out BUT ;3; BUT I couldn't hold myself back anymore after episode 3 xD tho my future fics (if they'll exist before the anime ends, that is) may be short oneshots until the whole stuff is finished and I get to know the characters even better x3 
> 
> TwT Eng is not my native language, thus mistakes in my fics are something real (and really ugly xD) still I hope you can enjoy the fic and forgive me for them uwu ~

Yuri blinked in surprise at Victor’s unexpected gesture. With his hands supported against the door he had just closed, his mind ran a mile per second with countless questions.

 

_"_ _Eh? W-W-What? W-What’s happening? Why?”_

 

Large hands embracing his waist from behind… The warm sensation of the older man’s body heat against his back...

 

“Yuri~”

 

The hot breathe against his ear…

 

Yuri’s heartbeat fastened. Each one of Victor’s gestures sent a languid yet intense shiver down his spine. His body began to tremble slightly against the other man’s. And, although he couldn’t see it himself to confirm it, Yuri knew that he had to be blushing intensely; the heat over his cheeks was making it obvious and that made him feel even more embarrassed and nervous.

 

If Victor ever saw him like this, yet again, what would he think? He himself was aware that something had to be wrong with him lately. Whenever Victor got closer to him, he would blush and his heart would beat like crazy. Honestly, it wasn’t needed much to make him feel like that; whenever Victor smiled, spoke or winked playfully, Yuri’s heart would flutter pleasantly and unstoppably for a long moment. Yuri felt like Victor had the power to surely strengthen and encouraging him, yet at the same time, he had also the ability to weaken him. Yuri was just so fragile and innocent, more than usual, around Victor... Yet he couldn’t really avoid nor ignore those feelings within him. It was just impossible no matter how hard he tried. And Victor’s actions and gestures towards him didn’t help in the slightest, on the contrary, just confused him even more; just drove him even more crazy for the man.

 

Then again, who was he to think all that, when he himself had acted in such a needy way before his performance earlier? He had hugged Victor impulsively! Him, someone shy and not confident in the slightest, had just gone and embraced Victor really tightly in the most natural way possible! God, just remembering about that made his heart pound terribly strongly. He was such an idiot!

 

“Vi-Victor—” He tried to speak only to be interrupted by the other man.

 

“How do you feel after winning something for the first time?”  Victor asked in a gentle and cheerful tone of voice.

 

With such a question Yuri forgot his pure concerns right away. The bliss he had felt at winning against Yurio took control of him one more time.

 

Smiling from ear to ear, with flushed cheeks in both embarrassment and joy, Yuri said, “I am very happy!”

 

Victor’s arms softly squeezed the younger man’s waist at his reply. His lips curled up slightly. Victor was satisfied with that answer and the happy tone of voice Yuri had used. It made him happy knowing that Yuri was that happy. It made his heart beat stronger knowing that the boy felt that happy for having Victor with him. Yuri couldn’t probably imagine how much his request of eating katsudon with him if he ever won had affected Victor and his feelings towards the boy, but Victor was fine with things as they were for now. The boy was too innocent and his innocence was precious to Victor. Everything about Yuri was precious to him, in truth. Thus he wanted to protect it for now. Yet, even he had a certain limit. He would definitely treasure the younger man, but for once; just for a moment, Victor wished to take a bit of that precious purity away. He wouldn’t take it too far since he didn’t want Yuri to hate him.

 

“Yuri…” Victor whispered softly; seductively into Yuri’s ear. Said male shivered at such an action. But before he could ask anything, Victor added, “I’m happy that you are happy, but where is my reward?”

 

As if by magic, Yuri’s blissful feelings were replaced by shock, panic and concern. It was true, he should give something in return to Victor for the help he had given him. How could have he forgotten that?

 

“A-Ah r-reward right? I… I’m very sorry!” He decided to just be honest. Lying wasn’t his policy, much less if it was lying to Victor. “But I’ll make sure to give you whatever you would like. So, can you tell me what it is?”

 

“Whatever I would like right…?” Victor seemed to have gotten lost in thought, and Yuri was expectantly waiting for the revelation. He was really curious to know what the older man would ask for. It had to be something related to ice skating. Or maybe something related to food…? Maybe katsudon? No, that couldn’t be it, that would be something that he would probably ask for not Victor. Victor wasn’t like him. Then, what could it be?

 

Just as he was getting more and more lost in all the possibilities, a hand pulling his chin up and slightly backwards helped him to return to reality. However, before he could have the opportunity to react, Victor’s gesture took him far away from earth’s face once again. The finger that sensually ran the soft flesh of his upper lip all the way to his bottom lip, softly teasing his slightly open mouth with the tip of his thumb, made Yuri remember of a certain event from days ago. Honestly he had never forgotten it. How could he? But, somehow, he had pushed it temporarily away to the back of his mind in order to focus on his competition against Yurio. But right now, the feelings from that day… the bewilderment and the strong heartbeat he had felt before, were attacking him again and so fiercely that he was unable to react; just like on then.

 

“Then Yuri, this is what I want for now.” Suspiring those words, Victor removed his thumb from Yuri’s lips, replacing it with a soft pressure of his mouth against the other man’s. Before letting his eyes close, Victor saw the way Yuri’s had widened, most likely in shock, but for now; just for now he wanted to sink in the feeling of Yuri’s lips without thinking.

 

The kiss, a chaste kiss that Victor decided it would suffice for now, allowed him to taste Yuri’s lips; to absorb the softness his finger had already felt; to feel things even more strongly; to fall even harder for the innocent man… Ah, like he had thought, he didn’t regret this in the slightest. Even though he knew that things would get a bit more complicated between them, Victor didn’t regret this kiss. He would never regret it. But, if possible, he would make things easier for Yuri tomorrow. This kiss was, after all, an impulse of the moment. For now; he repeated in his head.

 

Breaking the addictive warm contact of lips on lips, Victor moved his mouth to Yuri’s ear whispering in a low and seductive tone of voice, “Thank you, Yuri.” Without waiting for the bespectacled man’s reaction, Victor exited Yuri’s room without uttering a single word.

 

Yuri, on the other hand, could do nothing but take both his hands to his intensely flushed face and feel the too strong way his heart pounded inside his chest. The meaning behind that unexpected kiss he didn’t know, yet the feelings it provided him were surely consuming him.

  
What would it be of him from tomorrow onwards?                

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for that end!!! oAo But I wanted it to be coherent and kind of canon enough, so this was the only way my fic could finish. I hate fics with ends like this tbh xDD but oh well, it couldn't be helped in my case. 
> 
> That aside, was it too bad? ;3; I wanted to write something cutely sexy xD but not sure if I achieved my goal hahaha well all in all I like it for the first Victuuri fic I've written -u- 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! ~  
> Bye~Bye, ❤⌒ヽ(*'ε^*)chuu*


End file.
